An Absurb Kind Of Strange Love
by Fruitilicious
Summary: Draco Malfoy suddenly appears in Edward's house. Kind of funny, kind of odd. What will play out?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen and Draco Malfoy.

**-my friend had this idea and suggested that I use it. Thanks Cameron!-**

Edward was sitting at home, taking care of Renesmee and waiting for Bella. He was also extremely nervous, though. But, he had to remind himself for the hundredth time, that Bella is fine now, she's a vampire for heaven's sake. Still....

'Daddy?' Renesmee asked. 'When's Mama coming home?'

'Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here soon.' he said, smiling at her.'Oh! Wait, I think I can smell her now, can't you?'

'Yes,' she was getting too excited and suddenly just ran out of the door.

'Renesmee, wait!' Edward called, then chuckled. Geez, nobody in this family really seems to need my protection.

Suddenly, time seemed to suddenly stop. Nothing was moving. Strange,... what did it mean? Why is this happening? Suddenly, a person seemed to suddenly appear in front of him. Edward caught the scent. Human, but... with a subtle edge. Still smells delicious, but still odd.

The man was dancing, for a few moments oblivious to his surroundings, then seemed to notice Edward. His eyes widened, then narrowed. 'And who are you? Not just anyone worthless piece of scum that I see everyday?'

Edward was over to him in a flash. 'Shut-it, dude. I don't know where you came from, but I can tell you now, don't insult me if you know what's good for you.'

'Yeah,' he said, rolling his eyes. 'Like you could hurt me, I'm a wizard for crying out loud. By the way, though,' he added, looking at me slyly. 'My name's Malfoy, _Draco_ Malfoy.'

'Edward, Edward Cullen.' Edward said through his teeth. 'But,' he was starting to form an idea. Why not tell him? Time has stopped anyways. '_I _am a _vampire_. Let that one sink in, bud.'

Draco looked at him, speculating. 'Why should I believe you?' he asked, but there was a gleam of fear in his eye, and... something else.

'Well,' Edward retorted. 'Why should _I_ believe you?'

'Perhaps a demonstartion would help.' Draco replied, smiling mischeviously. Just a simple one will do for now, he thought. He muttered, 'Wingardium leviosa!' under his breath (which he was unaware that Edward could still hear him)and made a chair rise a few feet into the air.

'Hmm... I guess that could be impressive, well, if you're alive, I mean.'

Draco blinked, astonished. 'You-you're not alive?' then his eyes narrowed. 'Yeah right, I'm sure you're just an undead being.'

'Yes,' Edward snapped back. 'Because it just maked perfect sense for a vampire to be alive. Here's proof for you!' He suddenly flitted over to the other edge of the room, quickly darted into the closet and back with a clothes hanger, and showed it to Draco.

He snorted. 'And how does _that_ prove to me that you're actually a vampire, you could have just apparrated for all I know.'

Edward wordlessly looked at him, then crushed the hanger into smalled pieces, like a child with silly putty. Draco stared in shock.

'Holy Voldimort!' he exclaimed. 'You are a vampire. M-my appolgies.'

Edward grinned, triumphed. 'By the way,' he said suddenly. 'How did you get to be here?'

'I'm not sure.' Draco said thoughtfully. 'I think it was just that "I suddenly had an urge to spontaneously bust a move", and then I was here.'

**-This was a quote that Cameron used for a story starter in creative writing class once.-**

'Strange,....' Edward murmered.

Suddenly( he had forgetten to look) he picked up a few words in Draco's mind. It probably would have taken a few moments longer to check Draco's mind, but, there were words, words that were absolutly absurb, that caught his mind.

The words were just Draco differing between himself and his conscience. _No, no, that's insane! It can't be true._ His conscience was trying to convince himself. _But, _he himself was saying,_ I think I sort of love him in a strange way...._'

'No,' Edward whispered quietly to himself. 'Please don't let this kind of thing happen to me.'

-** I hoped that you sort of enjoyed this, but I don't know if it's very good, seeing as this is my first story. So,... PLEASE REVIEW! (haha, I just had to yell it out!) Anyways, once I get about 10 reviews I could try and update it.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco shifted uncomfortably as he assessed Edward's stillness. Edward had frozen from shock, and couldn't think of how to handle the situation. There had to be a way out.

"So..." Draco started to say, and trailed off in unease.

"Yes. I should tell you that I can tell what people are thinking."

Draco blushed and muttered, "So what now, Occulmuary?"

Edward was confused with this strange word. "What's Occulmuary?" He had never heard it before, in all his years, and wondered if the man here before him was trying to make a fool of him.

"Well, as I told you before, I'm a wizard-" he started to say.

Edward interrupted. "Yes, yes, I know. You told me. Now, how does Occulmuary relate?"

Draco make a noise of impatience. "If you would just let me get to that part, then I could explain." Edward quickly caught the gist of it in his thoughts.

"So, Occulmuary prevents other wizard from getting in your head?" he laughed. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but that won't help you much here."

"Yeah, well, it was worth a thought." he mumbled.

Edward raised a 'brow. _My god, _he thought,_ how to get out of this situation now? Maybe I could run.... But, if he can apparate, then he could be wherever I plan to go in seconds. Hmm...._

Draco, however, was having small little fantasies of his own, by the looks, and sounds, of it. Edward groaned internally.

"Well, you see, I've got to go and get back to my wife, Bella--" Draco's eyes flashed at the sound of _wife_. "So, I'll see you around, or not, I guess." He started to edge away.

_Well, maybe this'll be easier than I thought. Perhaps he'll just apparate back to his own world or whatever._ Edward started to turn away. He stopped a little, though when he heard footsteps come behind him. He couldn't make sense of the thoughts jumbled inside his head. It reminded him of when Jacob had first started trying to keep thoughts from him. It wasn't the best job, but it was still affective.

He turned around to see Draco feet away from him. "Well, why don't you go back to your own world or what--". He was caught by surprise, which is a very rare thing for Edward, you see, since he is a vampire, and it is hard to surprise them. His body stiffened in response to what just happened. Draco had quickly closed the distance and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Edward spat, shoving Draco off him.

Draco hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, he was a pitiful sight. Edward thought quickly through his options. What should he do with this man? And why hasn't Bella come yet? She should have heard the noise, her hearing was great. Probably any human could hear as well. He-Draco-was slowly rousing when the time continuum started to wear off and Bella came in through the door.

Bella stared, shocked at the scene before her. "What's going on here, Edward?" she asked.

"Well, it seems we have a guest." he spoke fast, not wanting to let the human man hear. "I don't know what happened, really, but he suddenly just appeared before me."

"What're we going to do with him?" she asked again.

"We're just going to have to try and get him back to wherever he's from."

"Wait a minute...." her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. "OMG-it's Draco Malfoy!"

**A/N: Well, I guess this is short, so: sorry. I just haven't updated in so long and I couldn't think of much.**


End file.
